Different Paths
by skillershade
Summary: Regulus Black tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus menyalahkan keluarganya ataukah dirinya sendiri. Semi-canon. SLASH. One-sided BLACKCEST. RnR?


**Warnings:** Blackcest (one-sided RegulusSirius), Marauder's Era, etc.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 1979<strong>

Ekspektasi...

Beban yang harus ditanggung sebagai seorang Pewaris Keluarga...

Mengabdi sebagai pelayan Pangeran Kegelapan...

Bagi Walburga Black memang tidak terlihat sebagai beban, tapi suatu kebanggaan. Tapi bagi seorang Regulus Arcturus Black, malah sebaliknya. Hidup sebagai satu-satunya keturunan yang diakui ibunya membuat Regulus harus menanggung beban sebagai seorang Black di pundaknya. Belum lagi dirinya adalah salah seorang Death Eater, hidupnya tidaklah mudah.

Regulus tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Keluarganya yang mempunyai pandangan sama dengan Pangeran Kegelapan mengenai bahwa seharusnya hanya keturunan Darah-Murni yang harus hidup di dunia ini seperti motto keluarganya (_Toujours pur—Selalu Murni_) ataukah karena ketertarikannya kepada kekuatan yang dimiliki Pangeran Kegelapan?

Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu jawaban itu.

"—Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau sampai bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Regulus yang ketika itu mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa tunggal empuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua iris kelabu itu menatap sosok Sirius—kakak laki-lakinya—yang tengah membalikkan tubuh. Saudara kandung yang hanya berumur satu tahun darinya menyandarkan diri di dinding terdekat dengan kedua mata yang sama dengannya menatap lurus ke arahnya. Wajah aristokrat Sirius tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal, Saudaraku? Seputus-asakah kau ingin mendapat pengakuan dari wanita itu sampai membuatmu seperti ini?"

Selalu... Sirius selalu saja mengatakan hal semacam itu jika mereka bertemu. Sirius selalu mengomentari keputusan yang telah dibuatnya dua tahun yang lalu; membuat pemuda yang bahkan belum berumur delapan belas tahun itu segera mengeluarkan desis pelan dari bibirnya. Pembicaraan seperti itu selalu berakhir dengan debat di antara mereka. Padahal, ia tidak datang ke rumah Sirius untuk mendengar bagaimana kakaknya mempertanyakan apa yang telah ia lakukan; sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tentu saja tidak.

"Jangan berkata itu kepada ibumu sendiri, Sirius."

Sirius mengeluarkan tawa yang mirip salakan anjing. "Dia sudah bukan ibuku lagi, Regulus. Aku sudah diusir dan bahkan tidak diakui lagi sebagai anak, ingat?"

"Keputusan Mother adalah semua kesalahanmu. Kau sendiri yang lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal dengan Po—"

"—Hanya karena aku diseleksi masuk Gryffindor dan bukannya Slytherin, wanita itu memperlakukanku secara berbeda. Rumah itu tidak bisa kusebut rumah lagi, Regulus, bahkan sejak dulu." Sirius mendesah pelan. Kedua tangannya terlihat memijat kening. Berbicara mengenai keluarga yang sudah tidak mengakuinya selalu menimbulkan reaksi seperti ini dari Sirius. "Aku justru lebih menganggap rumah keluarga Potter adalah rumahku. Setidaknya mereka tidak menganggapku orang luar. Keluarga Potter sudah menganggapku bagian dari keluarga mereka sendiri."

Regulus mencengkeram erat pinggiran sofa yang didudukinya. Ketika mendapati Sirius menatap lekat ke arahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Memang benar jika Grimmauld Place nomor 12 bukan lagi disebut sebagai 'rumah'. Regulus mengakui hal itu. Tempat tersebut tidak pernah menawarkan kehangatan rumah yang sesungguhnya. Sejak kecil ia hanya merasakan suasana dingin dan penuh tekanan.

Tapi, siapa yang bisa hidup dengan tenang jika perang tengah terjadi di luar sana?

"Sejak lama, kau memang anak yang lebih baik di mata kedua orang tua kita." Regulus mau tidak mau kembali menatap ke arah Sirius. Memilih tetap diam dan mendengarkan. "Kau diseleksi masuk Slytherin seperti halnya seluruh keluarga dan menjadi Pelahap Maut. Kau mempunyai ideologi yang sama dengan keluarga Black."

Regulus bergumam tidak jelas sementara Sirius berbicara. Ya, memang benar jika Walburga lebih menganggapnya sebagai anak jika dibandingkan dengan Sirius yang lebih suka terlihat berbeda jika dibandingkan anggota keluarga Black lainnya. Regulus tahu hubungannya dengan pemuda itu memang tidak pernah baik lagi sejak peristiwa Sirius yang diseleksi masuk asrama Gryffindor. Ia melakukan hal itu karena menuruti perintah ibunya untuk tidak berada di dekat Sirius lagi.

Ia juga mengakui kalau dirinya memang mengagumi Lord Voldemort sejak masih kecil. Mereka juga memiliki ideologi yang sama. Pangeran Kegelapan bahkan menganggapnya abdi yang setia. Setidaknya itu dulu sebelum Regulus tahu apa yang dilakukan Voldemort.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melayani Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Pangeran Kegelapan bahkan tega membiarkan Kreacher untuk mati di tempat tidak bertuan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibayangkan Regulus; membuatnya sadar bahwa Voldemort yang dulu dikaguminya tidak lebih dari seorang penyihir yang takut akan kematian. Rasa hormat Regulus terhadap pria itu sudah hilang saat itu juga.

"—Aku tidak menyangka kalau saudaraku adalah orang yang cukup bodoh."

Kedua mata kelabu itu sekarang menatap nyalang ke arah Sirius. Regulus tersadar dari pikirannya dan kini berdiri sembari berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke tempat kakak laki-lakinya berdiri. Mendadak, amarah tersulut di dirinya.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh dengan ideologi yang kumiliki, Saudaraku," desis Regulus. "Mungkin memang benar jika aku selalu mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang lebih bisa dibanggakan di hadapan kedua orang tua kita. Tapi harus kau tahu, Sirius Orion Black, aku melakukannya karena dirimu!"

Suara Regulus yang meninggi membuat Sirius tersentak. Namun ia tidak peduli.

"Kau membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang selalu bersikap seenaknya membuatku harus menanggung beban keluarga yang harusnya menjadi bebanmu. Dengan seenaknya kau membiarkan dirimu masuk Gryffindor dan selalu bersikap seperti seorang pembangkang keluarga. Karena kau, Sirius!"

Regulus bisa melihat kedua iris kakak laki-lakinya melebar, namun hanya sebentar sebelum digantikan oleh sorot mata tajam. Regulus mengenal sorot mata itu. Ia mengenal bagaimana raut dan sorot mata jika Sirius sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu!" Nada suara Regulus sekali lagi meninggi. Kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh agar ia tidak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "Katakan, Sirius, apa salah jika aku menginginkan kedua orang tua kita mengakui keberadaanku dan tidak hanya memikirkan bagaimana sikapmu selama ini? Mereka memang sudah mengusirmu, namun tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan apa yang kaulakukan. Apa salah jika aku bersikap seperti keluarga Black lainnya?"

Terdengar Sirius menghela napas. "Tapi tidak dengan bergabung sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut. Kau menempatkan dirimu di posisi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkanmu."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang menelantarkan keluarganya sendiri."

"Regulus—"

Regulus mengibaskan tangan dengan malas tepat di depan wajah Sirius. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Kedua matanya menatap ke arah perapian yang menyala redup sebelum beralih menyusuri ruangan. Rumah Sirius yang dibelikan oleh paman mereka, Alphard Black, kepada Sirius terlihat sangat sepi. Tentu saja mengingat Sirius hanya tinggal sendirian di sini. Karena itulah, Regulus berniat untuk mengunjungi kakak laki-lakinya. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Sebelum ini, Regulus adalah pengikut paling setia Pangeran Kegelapan di samping sepupunya Bellatrix. Orang tuanya bahkan merasa bangga ketika ia mengatakan akan bergabung dengan pria itu. Selama ini, Regulus dibesarkan untuk tidak bersikap sama seperti Sirius yang tidak pernah menuruti tradisi keluarga. Ia dibesarkan untuk selalu bersikap loyal pada keluarganya. Karena hal itulah, Regulus merasa kalau dirinya hidup karena kehendak orang tuanya yang tidak menginginkan ia seperti Sirius.

Ia seolah-olah hidup di balik bayang-bayang saudara laki-lakinya.

Sangat takut untuk melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sirius.

Namun Regulus tidak keberatan dan entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai mengamati setiap apa yang dilakukan Sirius agar nantinya ia tidak berbuat seperti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Dan entah sejak kapan pula, semuanya menjadi sebuah obsesi yang berujung pada hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"—Hentikan semua ini sebelum kau terperosok semakin dalam, Regulus." Suara Sirius kembali mengalihkan perhatian Regulus. "Belum terlambat bagimu untuk meninggalkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau... kau masih terlalu muda untuk ikut dalam perang ini."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tidak sekalipun Regulus menatap pemuda di belakangnya. "Kau juga sama denganku, bukan? Kau hanya setahun lebih tua dariku tapi kau juga melibatkan diri dalam Orde Phoenix bodoh itu. Kau sama denganku, Saudaraku. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang tidak terlibat dalam perang ini."

Sirius terlihat seperti ingin membantah namun urung dan lebih memilih untuk mendengus. "Sepertinya berdebat bukanlah jalan bagi kita untuk menyatukan pendapat kita yang berbeda," kata Sirius. "Aku benci jika kita harus berdebat dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran seperti terakhir kali kita berbicara seperti ini."

Walau enggan, Regulus mengakui bahwa kata-kata Sirius memang ada benarnya. Sejak Sirius keluar dari Grimmauld Place, mereka selalu akan berdebat atau bertengkar jika mencoba berbicara. Maka karena hal itulah saat masih berada di Hogwarts, baik Regulus dan Sirius memilih untuk bersikap tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain jika bertemu atau berpapasan di koridor.

Regulus muak dengan hal itu.

Ia tidak suka jika harus bersikap tidak mengenal Sirius. Ia tidak suka jika pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak ada. Regulus benci dengan sikap Sirius yang seperti itu.

Tidakkah kakak laki-lakinya tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya?

Regulus tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja Sirius tidak pernah tahu. Kakaknya bukanlah orang yang peka terhadap sesuatu yang bernama perasaan. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Sirius hanyalah mengerjai Severus Snape atau membuat keonaran di Hogwarts bersama kelompok kecil pemuda itu. Regulus berani bertaruh kalau Sirius juga tidak pernah mengerti dengan tatapan memuja yang diberikan anak perempuan kepada kakaknya.

Sirius terlalu buta untuk melihat bagaimana Regulus menyukainya.

Katakan dirinya gila. Katakan dirinya menjijikkan karena menyukai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Namun Regulus tidak peduli. Perasaannya kepada Sirius adalah murni. Bukan sekadar perasaan suka seorang adik kepada seorang kakak. Ini adalah perasaan yang sama seperti seorang pria yang menyukai wanita.

Hanya bedanya, orang yang disukai Regulus adalah seorang laki-laki sekaligus saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Hei, Sirius," panggilnya. Regulus membalikkan tubuh sehingga kembali bertemu dengan pandangan Sirius. Tangan Regulus terkepal sementara ia mengigit bibirnya; tampak ragu untuk berbicara. Namun ketika mengingat kalau mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir ia bisa bertemu dengan Sirius, walau sekali saja, ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Apa reaksimu jika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Selama beberapa detik, Sirius memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum tawanya meledak. Regulus terkejut ketika Sirius berjalan mendekatinya lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Ia mengira kalau dirinya pasti sedang bermimpi kalau Sirius tengah memeluknya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Reggi." Sirius mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Kalau seandainya bisa, Regulus tidak ingin kakaknya melepaskan pelukan tersebut apalagi ketika mendengar bagaimana Sirius memanggilnya; panggilan yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. "Tentu saja aku akan menjawab kalau aku juga menyukaimu! Kau adikku satu-satunya. Walau terkadang kau menyebalkan, kau tetaplah adikku."

Benar seperti dugaan Regulus. Sirius memang tidak peka.

Regulus menghembuskan napas dan melepaskan pelukan Sirius. "Kau kakak terbodoh yang pernah kumiliki, Sirius," gumamnya ketika ketika melihat raut keheranan di wajah Sirius. "Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan."

Tangan Regulus terulur ke arah leher Sirius yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sehingga menarik tubuh pemuda itu mendekat kepadanya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sirius, Regulus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Regulus menarik diri dan menjauhi Sirius. Ia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia tidak menyesal walau sekarang dirinya melihat raut horor di wajah Sirius.

"A-apa..."

Regulus menggelengkan kepala. "Kau salah mengartikan perasaan sukaku padamu, Sirius. Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti kau menyukaiku."

"Tapi... tapi aku adalah kakakmu. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Regulus!"

"Andai saja aku tahu," bisik Regulus. "Andai saja aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan. Andai saja aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan perasaan ini. Andai aku tidak pernah..."

Suara Regulus tenggelam dalam desah napas pemuda itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sedih di wajahnya yang tampan. "Maaf jika aku ternyata tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak lagi, Sirius. Maafkan aku. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Tenang saja, kau mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganku setelah ini. Kau bisa melupakan apa yang kukatakan hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tempat yang tidak bisa kau datangi."

Regulus tidak tahu mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Tapi hati kecilnya memberitahu dirinya kalau apa pun tempat yang akan didatanginya nanti bersama Kreacher, ia tidak akan bisa kembali dengan mudah. Tempat apa pun yang digunakan Pangeran Kegelapan untuk menyembunyikan rahasia besarnya pastilah bukan tempat yang dengan mudah bagi seseorang untuk keluar dan masuk begitu saja. Regulus tahu resiko apa yang mungkin dihadapinya nanti dan ia sudah siap.

Untuk terakhir kali, Regulus menatap kakaknya. "Selamat tinggal dan jika beruntung, sampai jumpa, Sirius."

Regulus berjalan melewati Sirius tanpa berniat melihat ke arah kakaknya. Sirius sendiri karena terlalu terkejutnya, hanya diam mematung dan membiarkan Regulus pergi begitu saja.

Sampai kapanpun, pikir Regulus, sepertinya mereka selalu berada di sisi yang berseberangan. Ya, sepertinya memang itulah takdir mereka.

Sirius yang masuk ke asrama Gryffindor sementara dirinya di Slytherin...

Sirius yang memilih bergabung dengan Orde Phoenix sementara dia di Death Eater...

Sirius yang selalu berada di tempat terang dan bercahaya sementara dirinya membusuk di tempat yang gelap.

Sepertinya sekarang Regulus tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada kehidupannya.

Dan dia menyalahkan 'Takdir'.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Saya tidak tahu apakah fic ini bisa digolongkan ke angst ataukah drama jadi maaf jika genrenya tidak cocok. Maukah meninggalkan review untuk fic ini? Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan dua kali terima kasih bagi yang mau meninggalkan review.<p> 


End file.
